my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unexpected Circumstances
---- Unexpected Circumstances "44 isn't so bad." "The frick? It is! That's too many people!" Aiko and Midori sat on the bench overlooking the city's local beach, breathing in the morning air as they leaned back into its wooden body. Today their class was going on a beach trip, but Midori didn't want to be there with the others, so they decided to have their own beach trip with a couple of other friends before the class got here. It was a way for the two friends to enjoy the aftermath of the Sports Festival, or rather a way for Midori to cope with the attention of some of the hero agencies. Sitting neatly with her legs together and her breakfast bento on her lap, Aiko quietly ate the scrambled egg that she prepared herself for this morning. "What do you mean? That's so good! I only really got a few because I didn't last too long. Guess which one called in again?" She said as she patiently chewed through her food. Midori looked up into the sky with a thinking expression, her arms laid out over the top of the back of the bench, almost behind Aiko. She obviously knew who it was, but was just stalling time to 'build suspense', "Parry Agency?" Aiko nodded with a smile as she finished up and swallowed her food, "Yeah, them again. It seems they really want a Kowareta to be in their crew. They had me last year but I don't know if I can apply to the same one?" "Nah. I'm pretty sure you can, if not then I don't know what's up with this school." Midori answered, before looking over to the right and left to see if there was anyone walking by. "It would be a shame though, was thinking of joining the Parry Agency too if you were going to." Something lit up in Aiko's eyes as soon as she heard Midori's thoughts. immediately swallowing whatever food she had in her mouth, Aiko leaned back right into the arm that Midori had stretched over to her side. "Awww~" She teased with a loud, soft voice, making sure that anyone that was near could hear her. "Frick, shut up!" Midori fired back, her eyes opened widened with surprise, "What are you trying to even do?!" Aiko laughed it off as she moved her head onto Midori's arm, using her friend's arm like a pillow as she turned to face her. Midori didn't feel uncomfortable whatsoever, but was more surprised to see that Aiko had actually placed her head on her arm without her body reacting. "What are you trying to get at?" Midori asked with a suspicious face, staring her friend right in the eyes, trying to see what she might be thinking. Looking right back in her friend's eyes, Aiko smiled as she turned her eyes to see the arm that she was resting on, and back to Midori. "Y'know. Usually your arm would have flinched back if I was to bring my head anywhere near it. But it looks like you have enough control over it to keep it still. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you wanted this..." Aiko slyly teased with a confident smile on her face. Surprised, Midori immediately drew her arms back to her body, pulling her arm from right under Aiko's head. Aiko anticipated this however, and made sure to pull her head back upright so that she wouldn't be dropped by Midori's arm onto the bench. Aiko could only help to laugh at her friend's expression as Midori assumed the same sitting posture as that of Aiko, bringing her body closer together so that she wasn't awkwardly near her friend. "Fuck sake Aiko, why you gotta be like this?" Midori said embarrassed, her face turned away from her friend. Aiko resumed eating from her breakfast, picking up a strawberry that she packed in the same compartment as the eggs and hurriedly chomping down on it. "You're so dramatic, why can't you be like this in class? Let me give the guys a call and see if they've woken early enough for our little trip." She said as she picked another strawberry from her bento box. "What about Kojima? Wasn't she taking a day off?" Midori asked curiously, having heard the news from Li Jie after the tournament. Aiko looked back at Midori happily, "Nah, better leave her be. Heard she's taking the day off to go see her pro-hero friend. Something about a rescue mission or something? I don't know". Putting the lid over her bento and placing it on the seat next to her, Aiko pulled her phone from her top pocket before dialling in a number. ---- "You lovebirds ready for this morning?" A voice called out from a distance. Both Midori and Aiko looked around to see who was yelling, seeing Joji and Guido walking up to them with two packed duffle bags. "Fuck you." Midori yelled back, as both girls looked back to the beach, leaning back into the bench. Joji laughed loud, before breaking into a sprint towards the bench with both bags in hand. He was obviously excited compared to Guido, but then again, Guido doesn't have much of a face to express with anyway. Both males were dressed in their usual attire, Gudio in his green hoodie and blue denim pants, and Joji with his tank top and baggy pants. Both duffle bags seemed to look as though they were packed with equipment, but the bumps that were bulging from their bodies seemed to say something otherwise. "What's in the bag?" Aiko asked curiously, noticing the strange shape of the packed bags. Guido pulled his phone out from his back pocket and began typing quickly, pressing a button on the keypad that was made to speak out what it said. "Essentials for this morning." Midori herself was more than curious about what was in the bags, lifting herself from the seat and bringing herself closer to the luggage. Pressing her finger into one of the bumps, she noticed that it was very firm and didn't move at all, no matter what direction she was pushing against. Whatever Joji and Guido packed into the bags, it was certainly packed very tight and well. Going up to the zipper, Midori was only able to pinch the metal handle before being suddenly pulled away by Joji and Guido. "NO! Not yet! We gotta open it out onto the beach." Joji exclaimed, nearly panicked, bringing his hand over the zipper to prevent it from being opened. "We're a bit too close to the road and the public to open it over here. Guido! Help me get it out onto the sand." Nodding, Guido followed Joji as he went and picked up the other duffle bag, to which he should signs of struggle. Out of everyone there, Joji was the main muscle guy in the group, so he had no trouble picking up the packed luggage. Guido on the other hand wasn't so much familiar with the strength side, and had to almost drag the bag through the air as both males headed towards the sand. Midori and Aiko looked out into the sea and sighed simultaneously before looking towards eachother. "Ready for the fun?" Aiko asked with a smile. Midori shrugged and looked back to the boys, "I don't mind". As Aiko got up from her seat on the park bench, having packed her breakfast bento and gripping onto it tightly, both girls followed after Joji and Guido. Removing their shoes and Midori rolling up her pants sleeves, they could feel the early morning sand cushion around their feet. It felt both soft and grainy as it slipped across their skin. The ocean breeze was more soothing the closer they were to the water, with Aiko letting out a deep sigh as she embraced the cooling sensation of the wind. She was obviously enjoying this, whilst Midori on the other hand was visibly uncomfortable. The green haired girl was sweeping her feet froward through the sand, feeling the grains rush over her feet as she made her way near the water. She didn't tie her hair back this morning so the wind was blowing her hair right into her eyes. "Hurry up you two! We could have just gone with the class today if you were going to take this long." Joji yelled out, prompting both girls to pick up the pace. "So what's the deal with the bags aye?" Midori asked as both her and Aiko got to Joji and Guido's position. Joji smiled before chucking the bags a fair distance away from them, making sure that it was still in the sand and far enough from the waters. "Just you wait and see cat girl." Midori gave a death stare to Joji, tucking her hands into her pockets and looking to the side away from him, "...motherfucker." Raising his hand over his head and holding the other duffle bag, Guido instantly disappeared from the three students' sight. As his quirk made him disappear, there were no footprints in the sand to clarify his position. Joji, Midori and Aiko stood there awkwardly as they awaited for Guido to do what he needed to do. However, where the duffle bag that Joji threw prior, Guido's appearance finally became clear as he was seen with the luggage slumped over his shoulder. Probably didn't want to be seen struggling by the others as it was already too much to see him bring it down to the beach. "ALRIGHT GUIDO!" Joji called out, putting a thumbs up into the air, "LET 'ER RIP!" Putting his own thumbs up into the air, Guido signalled to Joji before reaching down and pulling both zippers of the bags in unison. As the zips were quickly pulled down, the opening of the duffle bags immediately shot open with these strange structures somehow inflating abruptly and taking shape. Guido was not ready for this however and was immediately sent flying back into the sand. What emerged from the luggage was an inflatable volleyball court and a small bouncy castle-esque arena, one where two students could fight in. "Coolio." Midori said blandly, just seconds before Guido landed into the sand right in front of them. With shock and fear rushing through Guido's mind, it was impressive that he was still able to pull out his phone from his front pockets and held it into the air. Pressing the play button on its keypad, Guido initially directed its message to Joji who was standing right next to him. "Fuck you." "What? You already had that typed out?" Joji laughed it off as he reached down and picked Guido up onto his feet, dusting off any sand that was sticking to his clothing. Aiko looked at what had been made from the bags, putting her index and thumb on her chin as she assumed a thinking expression. "So what do you guys want to do first?" She asked excitedly. Midori instantly looked at the arena structure with a gleam in her eye, it was obvious what she wanted to do first. Joji noticed this and smiled, "Ha, I knew that you might've liked it cabbage head. After all Miss Third Place, might be a good chance to throw in some training before next year's Sports Festival so you become number one!" "Then I guess its fighting I guess. Who wants to fight it out first?" Aiko asked politely as she looked at the three other students. "Personally I don't mind fighting you Joji, after all, you do owe me that one." "Nah, not the first fight. Always leave the best for last. I say Midori against Guido for this one." Joji retorted, looking over to the green haired girl and the hooded boy. Midori could only shrug as she looked to her potential first opponent of the day, "I don't mind, if he doesn't use his quirk during the whole match that is." "Bullshit! You always use your quirk whenever you fight." Aiko teased. All four students stood around in a circle as they decided who was going to fight first, the sun slowly rising above the horizon and from the ocean. The waters was drawing back its reach as the morning light was about to hit the land of Japan, for the four of them, today was going to be a big day, they had to celebrate Midori's achievements in the Sports Festival after all. The four of them nodded their heads before heading over the the inflatable arena for two of them to fight in. But as they got close to it, both Guido and Aiko split off from Midori and Joji, with the former heading onto the fighting platform. "Go easy on me Minami, we all know how this fights going to go..." Aiko said as she took her position. For a something that was inflatable, it was quite impressive how Joji and Guido were able to stuff this 20 metre square platform into an average sized duffle bag. Aiko analysed the strange contraption, wondering how they were able to do it. Taking one side of the arena as Guido took the other, Aiko had a fighting glare in her eyes as she concentrated on her opponent. Joji took his position close to the square, acting as the overseer and referee of the fight. "Alright you two. The one to knock their opponent out of the box will be the winner for their fight. No playing dirty yeah, and no breaking the arena, this was way too expensive to bring here in the first place." Joji instructed as he held up on arm into the air. "BEGIN!" He declared while striking his arm downwards in front of him. The second Joji began the fight, Guido disappeared from sight, leaving Aiko to awkwardly look around for him. Guido's quirk was one of the many quirks that became both a bane to Aiko and especially Midori, as the Class 2-B's student quirk made his presence almost non-existent, that not even robots in the entrance exam could spot him easily. Without warning, Guido reappeared behind Aiko and send a flying fist right to the middle of her back, striking her while she was off guard. It was something that Guido would usually start a fight off, so it was Aiko's own fault for not remembering, allowing him to get the first hit on her. Stumbling forward as she reached for behind her back, Aiko rubbed the impact area as to sooth the ache from Guido's strike. However, once again she was off guard as Guido came in with another attack, this time from the side. All Aiko would see is the side of Guido's body in the corner of her eye before her face being abruptly forced to look the other way, a fist pushing against her cheek forcefully. Aiko was becoming noticeably more irritated with Gudio, not wanting to use too much of her quirk due to it only being a friendly match. She reminisced back to her fight with Jirou the night the rest of Class 2-A went out for Karaoke. Wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist, Aiko looked around quickly to spot Guido, her hands ready to strike out. If she was at least able to get a grab on him, she could at least know where he was if he was going to disappear once again. Waiting patiently, Aiko slowly turned her body around, her head flinching from side to side to catch Guido red handed. "Oof, this is painful." Midori described as she crossed her arms, standing next to Joji as they watched the fight. Joji smiled and looked down to Midori, "So was watching your fights during the Sports Festival." "You're a dick you know?" She responded irritated, gritting her teeth firmly. Guido came from right in front of Aiko, throwing a fist right into her face again but this time as she was moving her view from left to right. Again, off guard, Aiko stumbled backwards close to the edge due to the force of the punch. However, she wasn't going to go down so easily. A radiant blue light began to to circle around her throat and around her ears as she shook the pain from her head. This time, she at least had something to strike back with, even if she wasn't able to see him. "Guys." Aiko said calmly, turning her view to Joji and Midori, "Run back and cover your ears." Midori's eyes immediately shot open, Aiko's warning prompted her to grab Joji's hand and pull him away from the platform as soon as possible as she closed her other ear. Joji didn't know what was about to happen, but mimicked Midori's actions, covering both his ears. In seconds, Guido appeared by Aiko's side ready to come in for the attack, but obviously was not ready for what was about to happen. In mere moments and before he could land a punch, Aiko released a piercing scream into the air much to the unfortunate luck of Guido. The scream rung along the coast as all who were walking by it in the morning could hear an almost siren like sound forced out of Aiko's mouth. Guido's eyes became just as wide as Midori's when Aiko warned them, and immediately covered the side of his head, where his ears would be. It was obvious that Guido was going through a lot, as being right near this ear drum aching sound prompted Guido to move away as soon as possible. Aiko on the other hand took this opportunity to strike at him, using her quirk agility to deliver a swift side kick to her opponent in the direction of the edge. Her foot simply acted as a guide for Guido to move and fall off the edge, with Aiko watched as the hooded boy tripped and landed into the sand outside. As soon as the sounds had stopped, Midori looked cautiously around to see if Aiko and Guido had finished up. Guido was nowhere to be seen on the arena, but much to her surprise, Aiko was smiling as she looked over to her and gave Midori a wave. Midori wasn't going to be tolerating any of this however and moved back towards the arena, with Joji silently following after her. "Excuse you? Did you really need to go that far for a fight like this?" Midori scolded as she marched irritatedly to Aiko. "You could have gotten someone hurt!" Aiko could only shrug and laugh before going over to the edge near Guido and extending a helping hand. "That's the whole point of a fight isn't it? Besides, I just wanted to show off what I could do that I couldn't display in the Sports Festival." Guido lifted his head from the sand and noticed Aiko's hand, reaching for it and pulled himself up from the ground before dusting his hoodie off. Giving Aiko the thumbs up, Aiko smiled childishly and beckoned with her head to the side to move off, and allow the next fight to commence. It was a short fight, but that's what usually happens when you have a fighting platform as small as this.